


Intelligence

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [3]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Aftercare, Cigarettes, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Near Future, Older Aoyagi Ritsuka, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Soubi feels morealivewith pain — Ritsuka discovers this early on in their relationship. HewantsRitsuka to hurt him.





	Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

> It's been FOREVER since I've done anything for these two wwowowowow I have no idea if there's still any Loveless nostalgic fans out there, but maybe you'll see this! Glad you could read this and much thanks and any comments/thoughts as always are welcome! :)

 

003\. Intelligence

*

Soubi feels more _alive_ with pain — Ritsuka discovers this early on in their relationship.

He _wants_ Ritsuka to hurt him.

Cigarette ash starts to fleck against Soubi's pectorals, brown and grey and a _flaring_ - _heat_ red. Ritsuka leans over him with a neutral expression, gazing down to his Fighter's pale and toned skin. His nostrils fill with the sharp, smoky-dark odor.

" _I won't sleep until you do it_ …"

A loud, dismissive huff of a snort leaves Ritsuka.

"Trying to coerce me won't make what you want to happen _happen any faster_ ," he mutters, squeezing his fingers rigidly, tightly around Soubi's half-wilted cigarette. But then, Ritsuka gulps in a deep, steadying breath and presses the lit-end against Soubi's collarbone, only long enough for a faint, pinkened burn-mark to appear.

The look on Soubi's face is truly euphoric. His periwinkle-colored eyes lid and a soft, harsh moan escapes his lips when Ritsuka kisses them. All of him.

He can't ever hurt Soubi the way he _wants_.

They'll have to live with compromises instead.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
